Wiki Content
''Welcome to the My Muppets Show App Wiki, a collaborative venture '' If you are looking for detailed information on the My Muppets Show App then you are on the correct page. My Muppets Show App was released initially in Australia followed by a full release worldwide on August 1, 2013. The app was created by Disney, who is the current owner of the Muppets, and Big Blue Bubble, the creators of the My Singing Monsters app. Disney is currently promoting the Muppets in anticipation of the upcoming March 21, 2014 scheduled release of Muppets Most Wanted. In recent news, Lady Gaga teamed up recently with the Muppets for an ABC Holiday Spectacular which aired November 28, 2013. If you love playing My Singing Monsters then chances are you will also love My Muppets Show, as the game technique and setup is similar. The goal is to create your own Muppets Show by decorating stages and creating Muppets in the Harv-E. Afterwards the Muppets go through the Digitizer. There are 37 unique Muppets and there are currently 5 stages. Some Muppets, such as Animal and Rowlf, are available on all stages. The much anticipated Stage 3, The Rooftop, was added during the first update on September 13, 2013. With it came the addition of Dr. Teeth, Janice, Bloosman, and Pepe. Stage 4, The Ship, was released with the 12/17/13 update. It included 7 new Muppets. The Big House was released with the 03/05/14 update, including Sweetums and Constantine as new muppets. Although it is the fifth stage that came out, it is actually the third stage and it is available in level 14. There is now an option to upgrade the digitizer for 50 diamonds. The upgrade allows you to make multiple copies of high level Muppets. The upgrade is instantaneous and XP is 100,000. There is much trash and obstacles to remove from each stage and by doing so you gain XP points which increases your level. There are food carts to buy to make food for the Muppets, who also level up individually based on feedings. Each Muppet has 4 likes that contribute to its happiness rating and happier Muppets generate more coins. There are also goals and Achievements to reach in which their is a reward. With the February 19,2014 Apple Update the focus shifted to Muppets Most Wanted soon to be released in theaters. One of the new achievements is to find Constantine 10 times. Visit his page by clicking on his name for help locating him. On this wiki you will find a page dedicated to each of the Muppets as well as pages on stages, decorations, and anything else Muppet. This main page has vital information, such as digitizer formulas and links to other pages. These pages are a work in progress so please add information that is missing or inaccurate. ''DIGITIZER FORMULAS'' Click on any Muppet's name to go to their individualized page. ' Animal 2 clipped rev 2.png|Animal Floyd 2 clipped rev 1.png|Floyd Rowlf 2 clipped rev 1.png|Rowlf Sam eagle 2 clipped rev 1.png|Sam Eagle Swedish chef 2 clipped rev 1.png|Swedish Chef Dr teeth2 clipped rev 1.png|Dr. Teeth The following Muppets cannot be created in the HARV--E and therefore must be bought with coins: *Animal *Rowlf *Sam Eagle *Floyd *Swedish Chef *Dr. Teeth *The Newsman *1880's Robot The following are the digitizer formulas to create new Muppets. Keep in mind that you may have to try a few or many times before you are given the correct Muppet. Additionally, the Muppets need to be at level 4 or higher in order to be placed in the HARV-E. The time indicated is needed per phase, for example for Big Mo, he needs 30 minutes in the HARV-E and 30 minutes in the digitizer. You can speed up time for 1 diamond for every 30 minutes. There are 5 stages and each stage has a different set of Muppets with different likes. 'STAGE 1: [[Muppet Theater|'MUPPET THEATER']] Animal 2 clipped rev 2.png|Animal Floyd 2 clipped rev 1.png|Floyd Rowlf 2 clipped rev 1.png|Rowlf Sam eagle 2 clipped rev 1.png|Sam Eagle Big mo2 clipped rev 1.png|Big Mo Durwood 2 clipped rev 2.png|Durwood Clapper Jax clipped rev 1.png|Jax Strumley Rats2 clipped rev 1.png|Rats Snowth 2 clipped rev 1.png|Snowth Divettes 2 clipped rev 1.png|The Divettes Fozzie 2 clipped rev 1.png|Fozzie Gonzo 2 clipped rev 1.png|Gonzo Kermit 2 clipped rev 1.png|Kermit Mahna mahna 5 clipped rev 1.png|Mahna Mahna Mis piggy 2 clipped rev 1.png|Miss Piggy Zoot 2 clipped rev 1.png|Zoot BIG MO= Animal + Sam Eagle (30 minutes) RATS= Rowlf + Sam Eagle (30 minutes) DURWOOD CLAPPER= Animal + Rowlf (30 minutes) ZOOT= Big Mo + Rats (2 hours) JAX STRUMLEY= Floyd + Sam Eagle (4 hours) SNOWTH= Animal + Floyd (4 hours) THE DIVETTES= Floyd+ Rowlf (4 hours) MAHNA MAHNA= Big Mo + Snowth (6 hours) MISS PIGGY= Durwood Clapper + The Divettes (6 hours) GONZO= Rats + Snowth (6 hours) KERMIT= Jax Strumley + Miss Piggy (6 hours) FOZZIE= Jax Strumley + Gonzo (6 hours) JANICE= Kermit + Floyd (12 hours) Edition BEAUREGARD= Zoot + Fozzie (12 hours) Edition 'STAGE 2:' [[Kitchen|'KITCHEN']] Animal 2 clipped rev 2.png|Animal Floyd 2 clipped rev 1.png|Floyd Rowlf 2 clipped rev 1.png|Rowlf Swedish chef 2 clipped rev 1.png|Swedish Chef Big mo2 clipped rev 1.png|Big Mo Jax clipped rev 1.png|Jax Strumley Divettes 2 clipped rev 1.png|The Divettes Chickens 2 clipped rev 1 (1).png|Chickens Kizzy 2 clipped rev 1.png|Kizzy Veggies2 clipped rev 1.png|Veggies Gonzo 2 clipped rev 1.png|Gonzo Kermit 2 clipped rev 1.png|Kermit Zoot 2 clipped rev 1.png|Zoot Rizzo 3 clipped rev 1.png|Rizzo Walter3 clipped rev 1.png|Walter Beaker 2 clipped rev 3.png|Beaker JAX STRUMLEY= Floyd + Rowlf (6 Hours) CHICKENS= Swedish Chef + Rowlf (6 Hours) BIG MO= Swedish Chef + Animal (6 Hours) KIZZY= Animal + Floyd (6 Hours) THE DIVETTES= Animal + Rowlf (6 Hours) VEGGIES= Floyd + Swedish Chef (6 Hours) GONZO= Jax Strumley + Chickens (12 Hours) ZOOT= Big Mo + Veggies (12 Hours) BEAKER= The Divettes + Zoot (12 hours) RIZZO= Veggies + Gonzo (12 hours) WALTER= Gonzo + Kizzy (12 hours) KERMIT= Walter + Jax Strumley (12 hours) LEW ZEALAND= Rizzo + Kermit ( 16 hours) Edition 'STAGE 3:' [[Rooftop|'ROOFTOP']] Animal 2 clipped rev 2.png|Animal Rowlf 2 clipped rev 1.png|Rowlf Sam eagle 2 clipped rev 1.png|Sam Eagle Dr teeth2 clipped rev 1.png|Dr. Teeth Durwood 2 clipped rev 2.png|Durwood Clapper Jax clipped rev 1.png|Jax Strumley Snowth 2 clipped rev 1.png|Snowth Kizzy 2 clipped rev 1.png|Kizzy Veggies2 clipped rev 1.png|Veggies Kermit 2 clipped rev 1.png|Kermit Mahna mahna 5 clipped rev 1.png|Mahna Mahna Zoot 2 clipped rev 1.png|Zoot Janice2 clipped rev 1.png|Janice Pepe2 clipped rev 1.png|Pepe Beaker 2 clipped rev 3.png|Beaker Bloosman2 clipped rev 3.png|Bloosman Jax Strumley= Sam Eagle + Animal (6 hours) Kizzy= Animal + Dr. Teeth (6 hours) Snowth= Animal + Rowlf (6 hours) Bloosman= Dr. Teeth + Sam Eagle (6 hours) Veggies= Dr. Teeth + Rowlf (6 hours) Durwood Clapper= Sam Eagle + Rowlf (6 hours) Zoot= Snowth = Veggies (16 hours) Janice= Durwood Clapper + Kizzy (16 hours) Mahna Mahna= Jax Strumley + Bloosman (16 hours) Kermit= Beaker + Jax Strumley (16 hours) Beaker= Veggies + Zoot (16 hours) Pepe= Snowth + Bloosman (16 hours) Floyd = Janice + Kermit (18 hours) Edition Gonzo = Pepe + Mahna Mahna (18 hours) Edition 'STAGE 4:' [[The Ship|'THE SHIP']] Myron Bellows= Rowlf + Sam Eagle (8 hours) Boomer= Rowlf + The Newsman (8 hours) Chickens= Rowlf + 1880's Robot (8 hours) Rats= Sam Eagle + The Newsman (8 hours) Hera Thump= Newsman + 1880's Robot (8 hours) Kizzy= 1880's Robot + Sam Eagle (8 hours) Miss Piggy= Kizzy + Myron Bellows (20 hours) Camilla= Kizzy + Chickens (20 hours) Pepe= Chickens + Hera Thump (20 hours) Kermit= Miss Piggy + Boomer (20 hours) Fozzie= Camilla + Myron Bellows (20 hours) Crazy Harry= Pepe + Rats (20 hours) 'STAGE 5:' [[Big House|'BIG HOUSE']] Animal 2 clipped rev 2.png|Animal Floyd 2 clipped rev 1.png|Floyd Rowlf 2 clipped rev 1.png|Rowlf Swedish chef 2 clipped rev 1.png|Swedish Chef Big mo2 clipped rev 1.png|Big Mo Rats2 clipped rev 1.png|Rats Durwood 2 clipped rev 1.png|Durwood Clapper Chickens 2 clipped rev 1 (1).png|Chickens Kizzy 2 clipped rev 1.png|Kizzy Snowth 2 clipped rev 1.png|Snowth Mis piggy 2 clipped rev 1.png|Miss Piggy Constantine 2 clipped rev 1.png|Constantine Mahna mahna 5 clipped rev 1.png|Mahna Mahna Rizzo 3 clipped rev 1.png|Rizzo Walter3 clipped rev 1.png|Walter Beaker 2 clipped rev 3.png|Beaker Sweetums 2 clipped rev 1.png|Sweetums *THESE HAVE NOT BEEN VERIFIED BY AN ADMINISTRATOR USE AT YOUR OWN RISK SNOWTH= Floyd + Animal (6 Hours) CHICKENS= Swedish Chef + Animal (6 Hours) BIG MO= Swedish Chef + Rowlf(6 Hours) KIZZY= Animal + Floyd (6 Hours) DURWOOD CLAPPER= Swedish Chef + Floyd (6 Hours) RATS= Floyd + Rowlf (6 Hours) MAHNA MAHNA= Kizzy + Chickens (12 Hours) SWEETUMS= Big Mo + Rats (12 Hours) BEAKER= Rats + Rizzo (12 hours) RIZZO= Durwood Clapper + Snowth (12 hours) WALTER= Durwood Clapper+ Sweetums (12 hours) CONSTANTINE= Walter + Miss Piggy (12 hours) MISS PIGGY= Kizzy + Mahna Mahna ( 12 hours) ''LIKES'' Visit the Likes page for a chart that has each Muppets likes. ''FOOD '''Visit the Food page for details. ' '' DECORATIONS '''Visit the Decorations page for links to all decorations. ' ''EARNINGS'' Visit the Muppet page which will give you links to individual Muppet pages on this wiki for detailed information on earnings. Muppets A separate Google Doc spreadsheet capturing one player's journey through upgrading and recording the earning and max values per level per muppet can be viewed by clicking this link . Unlike this wiki, the values-per-heart-level are not exhaustive. ''ACHIEVEMENTS'' Visit the Achievements page for all the solutions. For help finding Constantine, visit his page by clicking on his name. ''LINKS'' Add your friend codes to this page: Friend Codes A collection of thoughts and strategies on optimizing leveling up can be found here Muppet Comparisons shows all of the Muppets and ranks them by earning rate and by maximum income. Category:Muppets Category:Decorations Category:Stage